The Dating Game
by popscb
Summary: Blinded by the want for the perfect Man, Lauren's oblivious to what's been there all along...


**The dating game**

"So basically she's your fuck buddy" Lauren stated with a knowing look, nursing the coffee in her hands.

Joey looked across at her from behind the bar and shook his head. "No, were just good friends, who happen to like each other's company. Friends with benefits… no ties and we see other people too." Lauren scoffed, sufficiently letting her best friend know she didn't approve. Joey just laughed in response. He busied himself with serving a few of his customers and then moved back to Lauren "It's not so bad you know. You get pretty much everything! And you know you're _safe, _unlike you !"

"Do you have to bring that up again?" Lauren groaned, really not wanting to have the conversation (or lecture as it usually was) for about the 100th time with him. Joey was very protective of her and it was the one thing he would not let up on.

Lauren and Joey had met around two years ago in the very place they were now. They met under … strange circumstances and had been friends ever since then. It was a night Lauren would prefer to forget but that would mean forgetting Joey too but unfortunately, she couldn't do that…

*JL*JL*JL*

_19 year old Lauren Cross sat nervously at a table in a Bistro called 'The lounge', in Shoreditch. It was the first time she'd ever been there and so far she was impressed. The exterior was simple but made an impression and Lauren could sense it attracted a younger, more trendier clientele. She pushed open the door and was greeted with the scent of fresh coffee and baking as well as good homely food smell. She was quickly shown to her table that had been pre booked and she tried to calm herself as she waited._

_The décor was contemporary but still comfortable with soft leather sofas and wooden furniture, all lit with Amber lighting. She looked around and glanced at the clock on the wall hoping she wouldn't be sitting alone for much longer, she'd already dismissed the waiter twice as he'd asked her if she was ready to order. _

_Her eyes were glued to the door every time it opened, her heart rate rising and falling as people came in and walked straight past her table. The thing was, Lauren didn't exactly know who she was meeting. She had been set up on yet another blind date, Whitney assuring her that this boy was "Right up her street". To be quite honest she was sure anyone would be more up her street than the last idiot she'd been set up with, he was someone she wouldn't be calling in a hurry. Looking around she could see people were beginning to stare at her and that made her all the more nervous _

_The door opened for the third time that minute, but this time the Male looked around the room, grinning slightly as he saw Lauren sitting on her own. She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair… she was going to kill Whitney. The male got closer and stopped at the table, Lauren looked at him seeing a cocky look on his face "So you are my date then?" _

_"__Erm, I guess…" she started but he held his finger up to her as to shush her words. Lauren glared at him, taken aback by his rudeness. She wasn't a child._

_"__Well I was hoping for a blonde… they're always easier to handle" He pulled out a chair, forgoing the introduction and apologies for being late. "Where can I get a drink around here?" he looked around and pushed himself in on his chair. He snapped his fingers loudly "Waiter!" _

_Lauren sank further into her chair, shielding her eyes from the stares as the entire bistro turned to their direction. "Yes sir?"_

_"__I want a drink… preferably an alcoholic one." He scoffed_

_"__Would you like to see our wine list or the cocktail menus?" the waiter asked and Lauren could see he was desperately biting his tongue, he gave Lauren and "Are you ok?" kind of look to which she nodded._

_"__Wine…she'll have the same" he gestured to Lauren and shooed the waiter away when he didn't move. "Sit up woman will you, your being embarrassing" he hadn't even tried to be discrete. Lauren shook her head and stood up only for him to stand up too. He gripped her arm, anger in his eyes. "Not thinking of Leaving already, are we gorgeous?"_

_"__Just going to loo, she smiled"_

_*JL*JL*JL*_

_Joseph Branning had owned The Lounge for the last three years, he'd brought the dilapidated building for next to nothing and had worked his very fine arse off to get it to where it was. By no means was it Michelin star but it was up there with the next best thing. He had regular customers that came in for their daily coffees and then steady flow of a younger crowd who came in for the cocktails and night life. It was pretty much his dream job, his own business he'd built from scratch and his own boss too._

_He'd been watching from behind the bar for the last half an hour, admiring her from afar, she was very beautiful. Light brown hair swept to one side and pinned in place, her practically model like body, emphasized amazingly by the baby blue dress she had on. He moved to one of his staff tapping them gently on the shoulder "Lucas, how long has that girl been sat there for?"_

_He looked at the clock "About 45 minutes…"_

_"__Cheers" Joey nodded and went to walk over to her but drew back as she was joined by a male. Joey could see the tension in her body as he approached, she obviously wasn't impressed by him. He moved back to serving behind the bar, his eyes occasionally gazing up and watching her. _

_He became a little concerned she stood up and attempted to leave but was almost threatened to stay. "I'd keep your eye on him if I was you boss… he don't seem like the kind of guy to take no for an answer and the girl seems uninterested." _

_Joey turned to the waiter who had been serving Lauren and the mystery man "Do you know the name the table was booked under?" _

_He moved around the bar and to the desk at the end, flicking through spreadsheets on the computer. "A Miss Lauren Cross" he smiled. _

_"__Cheers mate" He waited for Lauren to return and regained his position behind the bar. Several of his customers had been short changed because he was too busy watching Lauren. But a little bit of charm an all was forgiven. _

_He watched from a distance as she rebuffed the males advances several times and Joey decided enough was enough. Picking up the phone from the desk he walked over to the table they were seated at. _

_"__Excuse me, are you Lauren Cross ?" he asked and looked at her with a soft smile hoping she would be thankful for his intervention. _

_"__ye that's me…"_

_"__oi mate, can't your see were in the middle of a date here?" _

_"__Please don't talk to me like that "Mate" and there's a phone call for you miss Cross …"_

_"__Oh…" she frowned slightly and Joey handed her the phone. She placed it to her ear and looked puzzled for a second when she found the line dead. It took a moment before she clicked as to what he'd done. "Calm down Mum… I'll be home as soon as I can. Ok bye." She handed the phone back to Joey and stood up "I'm really sorry but I've got to go… family emergency" she got up and left her bag on the chair. _

_"__Fucking fantastic" her date slammed his napkin down and marched from the bistro._

_"__Have a nice evening" Joey shouted after him. He turned back to the table and picked her bag up, walking to the door with in his hands. He stepped out onto the street and looked it up and down. _

_"__Thanks for that!" her voice sounded next to him as she appeared from behind a car. _

_Joey laughed and handed her bag out to her "Your welcome, you left your bag." _

_"__I know… I was intending to come back in. I need a drink after that" she laughed a little and took her bag back. _

_Joey pushed open the door "After you…" He led her over to the bar and she climbed up onto one of the stools, running her fingers through her hair. "Here…" he slid a cocktail and a shot of clear liquid over to her. "On the house you need it…" he smiled as she drank the bitter liquid down on one._

_She put the glass back on the bar and shook her head as the burn of the alcohol trailed down her throat. "I needed that." She rummaged in her bag and pulled a £20 note out, holding it out to him. _

_"__what's that for?" he dropped the bar cloth and frowned at her. _

_"__for the wine dickhead ordered" she pushed it in his direction again._

_Joey shook his head and placed the note in her hand, closing it shut with his own hand. "I don't want it. It's one bottle of wine, and like you said he was dickhead…the least I can do is not charge you."_

_"__Thank you… I'm Lauren by the way" she told him "Ah… but you already know that"_

_"__Joey… Give me two minutes" Lauren nodded and sipped on her cocktail. Joey appeared next to her in less than a minute, a drink of his own in his hands. "Can I join you?"_

_"__Wont your boss mind?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow _

_"__your looking at him…I own This place" he pointed around "So no my boss wont mind."_

_*JL*JL*JL*_

Joey glared at her a serious look on his face "Yes actually Lauren I do have to bring it up… you could have got into a really bad situation that night. If I wasn't there babe…" He told her.

Lauren shook her head, trying to decide if she was irritated or amused by his scorn. "you ain't got the best reputation Fabio, you've been with so many women I've lost count. You put yourself at much more risk than I do… you have sex with all your conquests. Not one of my dates have I slept with." She pointed at him and took a bit from the pastry he'd just given her.

"ye you only don't have sex with them because you never make it to dessert with most of them!" Lauren sighed knowing he was right. Her dates had all been disastrous.

"Ok fine… but last week's wasn't too bad. I almost asked for the dessert menu! Haven't done that for a while." She told him with a genuine look of pride on her face.

Joey leaned across the bar and smirked staring into her eyes "Babe… he was 29 still living still living with his mum and it sounded like he'd got a more intimate relationship with his cat than he had any girl."

Her head dropped to the table and groaned, mocking crying "I'm going to die alone."

Over the last 3 months she'd had a grand total of 22 dates. All of them leading to more annoyance and frustration . Laurens date the previous night had been a different kind of failure and had disaster all over it from the word go - they hadn't even made it to the table.

_"__Who's this one tonight then?" Joey asked as he and Lauren walked arm in arm to the bistro, the two of them having been out for the day beforehand._

_"__His name is Geoffrey and he knows Peter Beale…" she mused. This was date two of the week, date number 1 having gotten off to a good start but fizzled out when the bloke confessed he loved her and started talking about meeting her parents. Joey was instantly called up on with a mouthed "Help me" and she was once again rescued. _

_"__Well maybe he'll be better, you can't get any worse babe… some of them these last few weeks have been pretty awful." He teased her, opening the door so she could step inside the Bistro. The hub was so warm and welcoming in there and Lauren felt safe. It was one of the reasons she always had her dates there, that and the fact Joey claimed he wanted to keep an eye on her. _

_"__Well maybe my luck's about to change" she settled herself at a table and Joey gave her a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"__You know where I am if you need me" she nodded her head and sat back waiting this date. _

_*JL*JL*JL*_

_Lauren saw a male walk into the restaurant and prayed it wasn't her date. He wasn't her type at all. He had very wide rimmed glasses on his freckles face, was wearing a tweed suit with a bow tie and his hair was gelled down so much it looked plastic. "Oh dear god" Lauren groaned which caught Joey attention. He turned around and with one look at Laurens date, began Laughing. _

_"__He looks perfect for you babe…." Joey laughed as he walked past, receiving a hefty slap on the arm. _

_She stepped forward towards Geoffrey and smiled, the poor guy was shaking with nerves. She titled her head and looked at him "Hi there?"_

_"__H..ello." he mumbled with a glance at her. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat beads from his brow. Lauren bit her lip feeling really sorry for him, he looked so uncomfortable and nervous._

_"__Do you want to sit down? Or need a drink ?" she asked _

_"__No…no…I..i got to go" he proclaimed and ran from the bistro. Lauren stared after him and she took a deep breath. A pair of hands rested on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze, she knew instantly it was Joey._

_"__That's a record babe… lasted all of…" he looked at the clock on the wall "oh, three minutes"_

_"__I feel bad for him, he was so nervous" she followed Joey as he walked off and held her hand out "Where you want me then?" most nights after her dates, Lauren would help out in the Bistro, the customers liked her and Joey insisted on giving her money for it too, which she protested about A LOT._

_He flung a cloth at her and smirked "number 12 needs cleaning" _

_*JL*JL*JL*_

"You will not die alone" Joey laughed "Maybe you're looking too hard ? Go out have some fun and maybe you'll meet someone that way… this dating game must be pretty boring now"

Lauren agreed with him, it was boring maybe she wanted what he had? Maybe a friend with benefits is what she needed too. That was something she knew Joey definitely wouldn't approve of, but she was feeling playful, and wanted to play Joey. "I think I need what you have. I need a 'Fuck buddy' " she grinned knowing he hated using the phrase.

Joey dropped the coffee press he was holding and whipped his head around to face her "come again?"

"You heard me" she said playfully

"No. You can't do that." He said firmly, rapidly shaking his head.

"You do it. And you sleep with loads of other girls too… Loads and loads. And you never sleep with any of them Twice"

Joey thoughtfully cocked his head to one side. After a second, he grinned. "Not true! I slept with Lucy twice" He smiled triumphantly.

"Doesn't count. You only did it the second time because you were so drunk you thought she was Whitney!" Lauren proclaimed, She wondered sometimes how she was still friends with this idiot.

But 'This idiot' was Joey Branning , best friend and saviour in many senses. He was also a player though... He liked sex and lots of it. So did she but it had been a while since anything was happening in that department for her.

She sometimes wondered if being Joey was easier. He never worried about meeting girls, never got offended when a girl rejected him, and he actually _preferred_ that girls never call him back. And he was always so damn _happy_. The concept of "serial dating", as Joey called it, was so foreign to him, but for Lauren it was almost a hobby. She didn't necessarily like going on them, they were always awkward and superficial and usually just a herald to sex but she held out hope that one day she would meet the perfect man… but she was beginning to think that he didn't exist.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't like the idea of you doing that with someone you don't really want to be with" if he was being honest, he didn't like the idea of her doing that with anyone. Joey had always had a soft spot for Lauren. Yes they were friends, the best of friends. But maybe Joey wanted more?

"So it's alright for you to do it then ?" she retorted her brow raised high, it rendered Joey silent as he didn't have a comeback to fire in her direction. "Exactly. Anyway I've got another date tomorrow and I actually quite like him. I went to collage with him and he messaged me on Facebook the other week so I thought I'd give it a try."

Sighing again he plastered a smile on his face "What time do you need a table ?"

"About 7 please ?" Joey nodded and she leaned over the bar kissing his cheek "I owe you… yet again." She smile "Thanks for breakfast…" she grabbed her coat from the other side of the bar and threw it on moving the door. "See you later, 7 ye?" he nodded "Love ya !"

"Yep… Love you too" he said softly as she left, going back to cleaning the coffee machine, it was going to be a very long night!

*JL*JL*JL*

That Date was the be all and end all for Lauren and Joey for that matter…She didn't know how it happened, to be honest when thinking about it she probably didn't want to know because it could very well change her mind, all she knew was that it was happening and it was amazing. The past three months had been incredible. Never before had she ever felt this happy. Truly, genuinely happy. Not happy because she had a good Job, not because she was no longer living with her parents... But because she was in love. And because she knew someone loved her back.

The two of them had taken the step into the unknown a leap to being in a relationship together. Being with Joey was the most amazing feeling in the world. He was always so considerate, so sweet. Every look made her chest tighten; her heart beat faster and her brain stop functioning. Every little touch let her know he was always thinking about her. Every kiss made her insides fly. All of his gazes let her know exactly how much he loved her. All of his kisses and touches let her know how beautiful and perfect he found her.

It really isn't a bad thing, being in a relationship with your best friend. Their friendship over the years allowed them to be comfortable enough to tell each other anything. There was nobody in the world she trusted more than joey. After the last couple of years of stupid dates she worked out that it was always Joey...she felt safe in his presence; for she knew he would do anything in his power to protect her, and even though she felt she could do a fine enough job protecting herself, the idea was sweet and chivalrous and always made her feel warm inside.

Despite the fact that they had been platonic friends beforehand , they had the most amazing physical chemistry. They could be sweet and cute or fiery and intense. And no matter how close they were physically, it never compared to how emotionally and mentally connected they felt. They knew exactly what to do to get each other started and they took advantage of every second they had to cherish each other. Every kiss was just as sweet as the first.

A smile spread as memories of that fateful night filled her brain.

_They were sat in the bar, with drinks laughing away at something she remembered not to be that funny in hindsight . It had been after the last of Laurens failed dates and she was feeling pretty down about it. So Joey being Joey was trying to cheer her up._

_"__I give up Joe…I really have no idea what's wrong with me. Why the heck do I fail so much at this ?" she sighed_

_"__Babe… don't say that, you don't fail…"_

_"__Don't I ?" Joey could see the genuine upset on her face now and he hated seeing her like it. "What's wrong with me? Am I not smart enough? Not pretty enough?" all her insecurities came flooding at and she began to cry. _

_He moved around the bar and stood in front of her, tilting her chin up so she looked at him. "Lauren… you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your smart too… you have a degree baby and who can say that round here?" _

_"__You have to say that your my best friend." She groaned "I've practically dated every single guy in the entire Eastend and probably some not so single ones too."_

_"__I know someone you haven't dated" Joey smiled, although it was slightly nervous ._

_Lauren frowned at him "Who?"_

_"__Me…"_

_"__What? Joey, your my best friend." She said awkward Laughter in her voice._

_"__And what? God Lauren I want you so so much…ye I'm your best friend and always will be but god…I want to be the one to take you on a proper date, to take you home at the end of the night." _

_"__But what about Becky?" she asked referring to Joey's "Friend" _

_"__I stopped being her "Friend" more than two months ago Lauren." She stared at him "I want you babe… please, just let me take you on a date" _

_Lauren didn't quite know what to say, they'd been out for dinner before but there was something different about that night. "Ok…" _

_"__Really?" the surprise was more than evident as his voice rose higher than his natural tone._

_"__Yeah…" she said with a small grin. "When?"_

_"__Now?" Joey suggest and held his hand out "I'll get Lucas to take charge. Give me two minutes." Joey vanished and spoke to his employee, walking back to Lauren seconds later. He held his arm out to her and she took it, feeling more comfortable with this than she probably should have done. _

_Joey took her to a restaurant down the road, declaring that he wanted to dine her the way she deserved. Lauren protested, saying she would have been happy to stay at The Lounge. Obviously her protest went unheard and they had a quite romantic meal in an Italian restaurant. _

_*JL*JL*JL*_

_They were sat back in The Lounge after hours at about half 11. Their meal had been amazing and Lauren realised now that maybe what she had been searching for had always been right in front of her eyes. The two were sat with drinks but were relatively quiet._

_"Lauren what's wrong?" he whispered, his eyes focused on the glass she had clasped between her fingers . The sound of his voice startled her thoughts and she looked down before locking eyes. "We're best friends, you know you can tell me anything."_

_She briefly looked away. "I know."_

_"Something's bothering you." It was more of a statement than a question._

_Their eyes connected for a second. "I'm fine." She smiled but even the most unobservant of people would notice it was forced._

_"What's on your mind? I can tell that something is bothering you. Please talk to me." Joey grabbed her face gently , forcing her to look him in the eye._

_"It's nothing. I'm fine."_

_"__Babe don't lie to me…" he told her "What is it ay?"_

_"__I'm so annoyed with myself." She sounded so desperate, so upset _

_"__explain it to me baby" he encouraged and Lauren twisted in her seat to face him fully. _

_"__I've realised tonight, that for the last two years, you've been the one I've been looking for. I think I've been in love with you all this time… but I've been so blinded trying to find something I already had I didn't realize I had it. And I wish I could go back and…" _

_She wasn't shutting up so Joey did what he knew best and kissed her. Their noses brushed together as joey stated to move his lips, it took her a moment to respond but when she did… it was the most amazing kiss ever. Her hands moved to his shoulders and pulled him closer as they continued in the frenzy._

_*JL*JL*JL*_

Three months later she still couldn't believe it happened. She had been subconsciously wanting it for weeks, years even, but had always been too busy dating to realise. But if she thought enough about it, she knew that this is how it would turn out eventually. They had never really been just friends. They had always had this connection that could never quite be explained. Her automatic thought whenever she was upset was to seek comfort in Joey , knowing that he was always there for her. The level of trust and comfort they'd established in each other was irreplaceable. She had always felt protective over him, never wanting to see him hurt or sad; she always had the urge to take him in her arms, kiss his head and make everything okay by whispering three little words in his ear.

It was clear to her, in that moment as she waited for Joey to return home to take her on their date, that she was so head over heels in love with him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him; fall asleep in his safe, strong arms every night; wake up to his gorgeous smile every morning; endless evenings involving sweet kisses and soft embraces; make mundane tasks like cooking and cleaning seem fun as they flirted and giggled like teenagers in love. The thought of a future with Joey made Lauren smile even bigger. They were living together, which had happened within a month of them embarking in their relationship and Lauren also had a job as an illustrator, putting her art degree to perfect use.

The front door opened and Joey walked in dressed smartly for their date, he held his arm out to her and grinned as she took it "You ready babe?"

"You know I love a good Date Joseph Branning… especially with you"

**Hope you enjoyed this little one shot ! Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts :) as for my other full story it's nearing the end of the writing phase so I'm hoping to have it published before the months out ! Xxx**


End file.
